Pojedynek
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Krótka historia dotycząca jednego z pamiętnych pojedynków d'Artagnana i hrabiego de Rocheforta. Łatka na kanon.


_Pod wpływem pewnego serialiku, który co prawda nie ma nic wspólnego z książką poza imionami bohaterów, nastąpił u mnie nawrót sentymentu do jednej z moich ukochanych książek __― "Trzech muszkieterów". Poniższe opowiadanko napisałam wieki temu, świeżo po lekturze biografii Richelieu __Jana Baszkiewicza, ale po kontroli jakości stwierdziłam, że można je zamieścić i tu, powiększając tym samym grono najmniejszych fandomów. Pojawią się w nim, rzecz jasna, moi ulubieni bohaterowie, a więc d'Artagnan, hrabia de Rochefort, a także sam kardynał. Akcja tej miniaturki rozgrywa się gdzieś pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą powieścią z cyklu muszkieterskiego, a dotyczy pewnego honorowego pojedynku..._

**Pojedynek**

**O tym, że dwóm ludziom niełatwo stoczyć potyczkę w czasach pana kardynała**

― Kiedy?

― To zależy od tego czy masz dziś pan służbę?

― Nie, jestem wolny.

― A więc dzisiaj. Im szybciej tym lepiej.

― O której?

― W południe.

― Gdzie?

― Dawniej wymieniłbym bez wahania Pré-aux-Clercs*, ale teraz za dużo tam patroli. Sugeruję zatem plac przy kościele St. Julien-le-Pauvre**.

― Bez sekundantów?

― Bez. Tam do kata! Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej. Tajemnica jest tajemnicą tylko wtedy, gdy zna ją jedna osoba. Dwie to już o jedną za dużo, lecz w naszym przypadku ta liczba jest z oczywistych przyczyn konieczna. Trzy i więcej to już tłum. Chcesz pan, żeby wieść doszła do pana kardynała i aby spadły nasze głowy?

― Skądże znów! Moja głowa zbyt dobrze pasuje do ramion.

― To samo sądzę o mojej. A więc jesteśmy umówieni.

― Wybornie! Będę na pewno i żywię nadzieję, że i pan stawisz się na miejscu. ― D'Artagnan spojrzał znacząco na swojego rozmówcę.

― Na honor! Nie przepuszczę okazji do rewanżu ― odparł hrabia de Rochefort. ― Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu została mi już jedna blizna. Tym razem mam nadzieję, że to ja zostawię panu po sobie pamiątkę.

― Postaram się uczynić wszystko, by panu to uniemożliwić ― odparł d'Artagnan z ukłonem.

― Przekonamy się... uwaga, ktoś nadchodzi. Lepiej, żeby nas nie widziano razem.

― A więc do zobaczenia.

Rozeszli się w przeciwne strony ulicy.

* * *

Jak pamiętamy, panowie d'Artagnan i de Rochefort mieli pewne porachunki do załatwienia. Zaczęło się od ich pierwszego spotkania w Meung, a później doszły do tego jeszcze inne zadrażnienia, powiązane z późniejszymi wydarzeniami. Skrupulatnie wykorzystali najbliższą okazję, by owe nieporozumienia rozwiązać, na osobności, bez świadków i ze szpadą w dłoni. Nie dość im było jednego pojedynku. Szukali okazji ku następnej potyczce.

Ponieważ dzwony kościelne ledwie wybiły godzinę dziewiątą, d'Artagnan dysponował trzema godzinami wolnego czasu przed wyznaczonym spotkaniem. Wrócił do swojej kwatery. Przez pierwsze pół godziny zdążył wypolerować szpadę, wynaleźć Planchetowi, swojemu służącemu, zajęcia na całą resztę dnia (który, nawiasem mówiąc, był wielce niekontent z tego powodu, ale przezornie tego nie okazywał) i odnaleźć wśród swoich rzeczy przepis na cudowny balsam, który otrzymał od matki (zanosiło się na to, że wkrótce, niezależnie od wyniku pojedynku, stanie się pilnie potrzebny).

W końcu wyznaczona godzina nadeszła. D'Artagnan stawił się punktualnie na wyznaczonym miejscu. Na niewielkim placyku przykościelnym było sporo zieleni i w pierwszej chwili d'Artagnan nie dostrzegł swego przeciwnika. Ale hrabia de Rochefort już na niego czekał i gdy tylko zobaczył muszkietera, dał mu znak, by podszedł bliżej.

Przywitali się grzecznie, aczkolwiek krótko i już mieli przystąpić do dzieła, gdy nagle posłyszeli, że ktoś się zbliża.

― Szpady do pochew! ― syknął d'Artagnan, chowając własną. Ostrzeżenie to było zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Rochefort, porzuciwszy bojową pozę, odstąpił od muszkietera i udał, że pilnie przypatruje się drzewku*** o oryginalnym kształcie, zasadzonemu na placyku. Natomiast d'Artagnan skierował się w głąb skweru, niby to się przechadzając i sprawiając wrażenie, że całą uwagę poświęca obserwowaniu obłoków na niebie.

Jednakowoż alarm okazał się fałszywy i po niespełna pięciu minutach d'Artagnan i Rochefort znów stanęli naprzeciw siebie.

― Nie tracimy czasu.

― A wiec stawaj!

Wszelako i tym razem, pomimo jak najszczerszych chęci, nie udało im choćby wyciągnąć szpad.

Teraz z kolei Rochefort przestrzegł samym spojrzeniem d'Artagnana, by ten nie sięgał po broń. Cierpliwość nie była cechą dominującą w charakterze d'Artagnana, toteż obejrzał się, by sprawdzić któż tym razem przeszkadza i w razie czego zgromić ową osobę czy też osoby wzrokiem. Na placu nie pojawili się co prawda gwardziści kardynała, co by całą rzecz skomplikowało, a zwykli przechodnie, zmierzający najwyraźniej do kościoła. Wszyscy rzucali dwóm kawalerom ciekawe spojrzenia i jasne stało się, że na starcia bez świadków nie ma co liczyć.

― Do kroćset ― rzekł d'Artagnan ― toż to rzecz niepodobna, by dwóch ludzi, którzy chcą się bić, nie mogło znaleźć chwili spokoju!

― Ano, nie mamy szczęścia ― przyświadczył Rochefort. ― Lepiej rzecz odłożyć, niżby nam ktoś życzliwy miał sprowadzić na kark straż.

― A pomyślałby kto, że to ja powinienem się bardziej możliwymi konsekwencjami przejmować. Przecież ty, hrabio, należysz do stronnictwa pana kardynała!

― Od razu widać, że nie znasz pan Jego Eminencji. Nie dość, że stronnictwo to jedno, a przyjaźń to drugie (bowiem wiedz panie, że nie śmiem się uważać za Jego przyjaciela, a jedynie za sługę) to jeszcze inna rzecz wchodzi w paradę. Wiedz, że pan kardynał doskonale potrafi oddzielić osobiste afekty od spraw dotyczących państwa. A w tym przypadku, łamiąc edykt, bez wątpienia obydwaj się w sposób oczywisty narażamy. Ale chodźmy już stąd! Zbyt dużo zwracamy uwagi. Nikt nie uwierzy, ze od pół godziny podziwiamy to drzewo.

― Czyżbyś rezygnował z pojedynku panie Rochefort? ― zapytał żywo d'Artagnan, bynajmniej niekontent z takiego obrotu sprawy.

― Skądże! Optuję jednak za udaniem się w bardziej ustronne miejsce...

― Przejdźmy się zatem. Spróbujmy coś wynaleźć.

* * *

Dużo jednak czasu upłynęło. Zdawało im się, że wszędzie odnajdą ich ciekawskie i jakżeż niepożądane spojrzenia. Na dyskrecję nie można było liczyć ani na Placu Królewskim, ani za Luksemburgiem, ani za klasztorem Karmelitów Bosych. Na próżno d'Artagnan przygryzał wąsy ze złości, a Rochefort rzucał ponure spojrzenia. W końcu wrócili tam, skąd przyszli: na plac przy kościele St. Julien-le-Pauvre.

Nadmienić wypada, że przy tym wszystkim obaj panowie nie uznali owego czasu, spędzonego na tym, zdawać by się mogło przymusowym spacerze, za stracony, bowiem poświęcili go na rozmowę. Początkowo zdawkowo wymieniane uwagi przekształciły się w dłuższą dysputę. Tak po prawdzie, już po pierwszym pojedynku, nie żywili do siebie prawie żadnej antypatii, teraz zaś resztki tejże niemal wygasły. Ale pojedynek był kwestią honorową i terminu należało dotrzymać.

Do trzech razy sztuka. W końcu udało im się dobyć szpad i stoczyć pojedynek. Rochefort, weteran licznych potyczek, walczył z wprawą nabytą przez lata doświadczenia i zadawał ciosy z niezwykłą szybkością; d'Artagnan zaś nadrabiał to zapałem i przebiegłością, bijąc się za dwóch.

Ostatecznie Rochefort przegrał; nie żywił jednak do d'Artagnana urazy i przyjął od niego przepis na cudowny balsam na rany.

Z takim oto wynikiem zakończył się drugi z trzech pojedynków jakie stoczyli panowie d'Artagnan i Rochefort. Trzeci miał miejsce daleko później i jest już zupełnie inna historia. Czwarte starcie zaś, zupełnie nieplanowane i w innych zgoła okolicznościach**** miało miejsce przy jeszcze innej okazji.

* * *

Jeżeli chodzi o intrygi dworskie to początek roku 1631 był wyjątkowo spokojny, chociaż ledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej, 10 listopada 1630***** wyglądało na to, że kariera kardynała Richelieu na dworze gwałtownie dobiegła końca. Ostatecznie jednak opozycja została rozgromiona, a z dworu oddalony został Gaston Orleański i Maria Medycyjska, wokół której było skupione całe stronnictwo nieprzychylne kardynałowi. Do Bastylii powędrowali panowie Vautier i marszałek de Bassompierre. Kabała została rozbita.

I choć ostatecznie wszystko rozwiązało się na korzyść Richelieugo, to nie było na dworze ani jednej osoby, włącznie z samym kardynałem, która była by z takiego obrotu rzeczy zadowolona.

Pomyślne załatwienie konfliktu włoskiego dla Francji i poprawa w sprawie niemieckiej pozwoliły na chwilę oddechu, tak więc ostatecznie rok 1631 uznać można było za nienajgorszy. Na dobrą sprawę zaczął się właśnie dwunastoletni okres niepodzielnych kardynalskich rządów.

W przestronnej komnacie w Palais-Cardinal, przy zarzuconym papierami i książkami stole siedział kardynał Richelieu i kończył pisać list.

Wszedł pokojowiec, by zaanonsować hrabiego de Rochfort, który właśnie pojawił się w antyszambrze. Kardynał, który oczekiwał hrabiego, dał znak, żeby go wprowadzić. Pokojowiec skłonił się i wycofał w milczeniu. Po chwili do komnaty wszedł Rochefort.

Richelieu nie podnosząc wzroku znad listu zaczął:

― Rochefort, mam dla pana wymagające dyskrecji zadanie.

Przerwał na chwilę, by posypać pergamin piaskiem. Odłożył papier na bok i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na hrabiego.

― Pojedziesz do... ― urwał, wpijając ostre spojrzenie w ramię hrabiego, zawieszone na temblaku.

Ktoś inny, pod tym orlim wzrokiem, zacząłby się trząść jak w febrze, ale Rochefort miał już nie raz do czynienia z kardynałem, zatem tylko odrobinę zesztywniał i stał nieruchomo.

― Rochefort ― zaczął łagodnie kardynał ― czy sądzisz pan, że zakazy odnoszące się do innych nie dotyczą pańskiej osoby?

Hrabia wiedział doskonale, że gdy kardynał odzywa się tym przesadnie słodkim głosem, należało się podwójnie strzec. Zrobił zatem zdziwioną minę i rzekł:

― Ani by mi to przez myśl nie przeszło, Wasza Eminencjo.

― Ach, doprawdy? A to?

Richelieu wskazał na ramię Rocheforta.

― To nic takiego.

― Czyżby?

Kardynał splótł przed sobą długie palce i oparł złączone dłonie na biurku, nie spuszczając swojego przenikliwego spojrzenia z Rocheforta.

Pomimo swojego godnego podziwu opanowania hrabia poczuł, że zimne krople potu wstępują mu na czoło. Jednak udało mu się z doskonale dopracowanym zdumieniem zapytać:

― A cóż Wasza Dostojność sądzi?

― Moja Dostojność sądzi ― rzekł Richelieu powoli, cedząc słowa ― że to wynik pewnego rodzaju spotkania, które, jak mi się zdaje, jest zabronione. I to moim własnym edyktem.

― Ależ to nic z tych rzeczy.

― A więc co się stało?

― Uraziłem ramię spadając z konia.

― Spadając z konia, powiadasz...? A czyś pan spadając nie nadział się przypadkiem na szpadę?

― Nie, Wasza Eminencjo.

Rochefort ani okiem nie mrugnął, wygłaszając to oczywiste łgarstwo.

― Jesteś pan całkowicie pewien?

― Najzupełniej.

― A pomyślałby kto, żeś stoczył pan jakiś pojedynek...

― Przecież to zakazane, Wasza Eminencjo.

― ...z panem d'Artagnaniem ― dokończył kardynał, przypuszczając ostatni atak.

Rochefort dalej stał nieporuszony.

― Z panem d'Artagnan? To niemożliwe, Wasza Eminencjo, bowiem z panem d'Artagnan łączą mnie serdeczne stosunki.

I w tym ostatnim Richelieu dosłyszał nutę autentycznej szczerości.

Kardynał milczał przez chwilę. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się jak Rochefortowi i d'Artagnanowi udało się umówić na pojedynek i przeprowadzić go tak, aby on o tym nic nie wiedział. A przecież gwardziści kardynała skrupulatnie pilnowali, by edyktu o zakazie pojedynków przestrzegano. Richelieu, będąc człowiekiem sprytnym, sam potrafił spryt docenić. Zaś w tym przypadku musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że nie jest w stanie udowodnić Rochefortowi kłamstwa. Zapewne podobnie byłoby z d'Artagnanem.

Toteż Richelieu postanowił nie wyciągać żadnych konsekwencji względem tej dwójki. Poprzestał jedynie na podręczeniu hrabiego spojrzeniem, po czym powrócił do poprzedniego tematu.

Rochefort mógł odetchnąć w duchu.

― Żywię nadzieję, że ów uraz, hrabio, nie przeszkodzi ci w podróży, w którą mam zamiar cię posłać ― rzekł kardynał.

W odpowiedzi hrabia ukłonił się.

― Dobrze, pojedziesz pan z listami.

― Dokąd?

― Tego dowiesz się pan, gdy opuścisz Paryż. Wtedy rozerwiesz kopertę – w środku jest druga, z adresem. Wyruszysz bez zwłoki i bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Rozumiemy się?

― Oczywiście, Wasza Eminencjo.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy przed Rochefortem stało takie zadanie. W istocie, rola kuriera nierzadko bywa bardziej niebezpieczna niż starcie z wrogiem na froncie wojennym.

― Masz pieniądze?

― Tak, Wasza Eminencjo.

― Doskonale. Oto listy.

Hrabia podszedł do kardynała i odebrał od niego powierzone mu listy.

― Jeżeli to wszystko...

― Tak, możesz odejść.

Hrabia skłonił się i wyszedł.

Richelieu patrzył za nim przez chwilę.

„Ot co, łajdaki ― pomyślał kardynał ― nie upilnujesz ich za nic..."

Richelieu, wbrew woli, zastanowił się dlaczego obaj kawalerowie nie mogliby rozwiązać swoich porachunków za pomocą partii szachów...

Porzucił tą dość absurdalną myśl i wrócił do pracy.

**Koniec**

* słynne wówczas miejsce pojedynków,

** niewielki kościółek, wzniesiony na miejscu bazyliki, istniejącej w tym miejscu od VI wieku,

**** zasadzone w 1602 (chociaż niektóre źródła podają, że w 1680 – ja wybrałam pierwszą wersję ze względów oczywistych) na skwerze Vivani (tak się ów plac zwie obecnie); jest to robinia, zwana także grochodrzewem. Nasiona grochodrzewu przywiózł do Europy z Ameryki Północnej na początku XVII wieku francuski botanik i ogrodnik królewski J. Robin, od jego nazwiska pochodzi też nazwa rośliny. Obecnie uważana za najstarsze drzewo w Paryżu rosnące poza ogrodem botanicznym.

**** na końcu „W dwadzieścia lat później".

***** tak zwany „dzień wystrychniętych na dudka", jedna z intryg dworskich Marii Medycejskiej i jej otoczenia, wymierzona w kardynała Richelieu, owi „wystrychnięci na dudka" to wszyscy ci, którzy przedwcześnie zaczęli się cieszyć z upadku Richelieugo; tymczasem król Ludwik XIII wcale nie odwołał ze stanowiska pierwszego ministra, w ostatecznym rezultacie stronnictwo przeciwne kardynałowi zostało niemal zupełnie zlikwidowane.


End file.
